Chicos Digientrometidos
by Digilover XD
Summary: Continuacion de su primera Cita jejeje mimi, biyomon y gabumon intentan saber que pasara en el aniversario de Yamato y Sora y con ayuda de koushiro los rastrearan a donde vallan :3


_**Chicos digientrometidos:**_

 _ **como personajes principales: Gabumon, Biyomon, Mimi e Izzy (el pobre fue involucrado por culpa de mimi v.v ...viva el koumi _) bueno como sea los muchos y los mimatos no me jusguen jejeje yo no estoy en su contra solo que prefiero mas al koumi por que pienso que por que tienen esa misma edad y esa cosa y mimi que anda siempre con koushiro... Los koumis entienden jejeej, bueno este capítulo se trata sobre el sorato jejejeje tanta charla sobre el koumi para nada, bueno esta es la continuación de "su primera cita", jejeje pero esto se trata del aniversario de matt y sora ,disfruten el capitulo**_

* * *

-mm aun nada?-pregunta gabumon por un comunicador inalámbrico

-negativo...les perdí el rastro desde que se dieron el pequeño paseo por el parque... Por cierto... Por que matt llevaba una pijama?-dijo biyomon dando vueltas por el parque

-no te acuerdas que te dije que matt había ido a espiar la cita de takeru y hikari? Pues estaba tan apurado que se olvido de cambiarse-dijo gabumon por su comunicador-matt arruino el aniversario!

-sólo una parte-dijo gabumon-por eso arreglemos el aniversario!

-aniversario?-pregunto mimi que estaba pasando con una cartera llena de perfumes nuevos

-mimi!-se sorprendió gabumon-abortar abortar misión hemos sido descubiertos!

-que están asiendo!-dijo mimi agarrando el comunicador de gabumon y grito en el al parecer estaba molesta-biyomon se que eres tu te vi sobrevolar hacer rato hablando sola!

-esta bien esta bien no me grites-dijo biyomon quien se aproximo a donde estaban gabumon y mimi y descendió y se quedo con la cabeza gacha al lado de gabumon

-no puedo creer que ustedes estuvieran supervisando un aniversario...de quien es?pregunta crédula mimi

-dehecho no supervisabamos, espiabamos ... Y era a Sora y a matt...hoy es su aniversario... Por cierto cuando llegaste de América?

-hoy vine con la puerta al digimundo a comprar cosas...si bueno y ni siquiera me avisaron para ayudarlos?!-grito mimi-yo los ayudare con mmucho gusto

-si pero los perdimos de vista-dijo biyomon

-yo se como los podremos encontrar!-dijo mimi

* * *

Un rato después:

-no creo que matt y sora se encuentren aqui-dijo biyomon enfrente junto a los demás en la puerta del departamento de koushiro

-no claro que no, Yo solo debo buscar a la persona indicada que sepa rastrear celulares

-y tu crees que izzy nos ayude?pregunta gabumon confundido

-claro que si, yo y el somos muy unidos! en eso mimi toco la puerta y espero en eso un izzy amanecido aparentemente se quedo toda la noche despierto, habré la puerta-hola izumi!-izzy la observa y cierra la puerta

-No hago proyectos ni trabajos para la escuela así que mimi date la vuelta y regresa de donde viniste!

-no, solo quiero que me busques o mas bien rastrera el celular de matt o el de Ssora

\- No lo haré y no puedes obligarme!- grito izzy del otro lado de la puerta haciendo que ha mimi le aparesca una venita en la frente estilo anime

* * *

Un rato despues:

-mamá por que la dejaste pasar!-gritaba izzy mientras mimi lo arrastraba desde la oreja siendo seguidos por gabumon y biyomon

-lo siento hijo, tentomon me dijo que debía abrir-dijo la señora izumi

-perdona izzy-dijo tentomon desde la cocina-y señora mama de izzy como dijo que se hacia esta casuela?

-tentomon ayudame!-grito izzy cuando mimi cerro la puerta de su habitación-que es lo que quieres!?

-quiero que rastres el celular de Sora o el de matt-dijo mimi con reproche

-y que mas? Te conosco muy bien mimi y se que tus tratos no son así de sencillos

-igual por ahora quiero que me ayudes a rastrear el celular de matt o el de sora

-ok...-izzy bostezo y fue dirécto a su computadora -dime cual era el numero de matt

-995 996 99...-izzy interrumpió el dictado de mimi

-adivino su numero es 995 996 997?

-no, es 995 996 999-le corrigió mimi a lo que a izzy se le hecho a perder su chiste

-bueno como sea-izzy volvió a bostezar

-oye izzy que has estado haciendo toda la noche?

-Nada...-Dijo Izzy ignorando a Mimi-Hablo solo con una amiga...-Tenia un tono sarcastico en su voz

-Que amiga?¡-Dijo impactada y confundida Mimi

-Tu¡ me estuviste hablando toda la noche¡-Grito Izzy que estaba medio de mal humor-Como puedes quedarte toda la noche y sin nisiquiera tener una sola ojera?¡

-Maquillaje Izzy ese es mi secreto Maquillaje-Afirmo mimi orgullosa

-Ya listo ya he rastreado su telefono...mmmmm El de matt dice que esta justo en su casa...

-Deseguro matt no llevo su telefono-Dijo Mimi pensando y miro a gabumon

-La verdad no estoy muy seguro

-Bueno entonces denme el numero de sora-Dijo izzy volviendo a bostezar

-Es este-Dijo biyomon llendo al lado de izzy y tecleando buscando los numeros

-Bueno esta rastreando...listo dice que sora esta...en casa de matt?

-Vamos investigadores¡-Dijo mimi entusiasta-Los cuatro sabremos lo que estan asiendo¡

-Los 4?-pregunta izzy confundido

-Si¡

* * *

 ** _Un rato despues:_**

 ** _-_** Mama as algo¡ no dejes que me lleve¡-GRitaba Izzy siendo jalado por mimi

-Hijo estas mucho tiempo en la computadora es mejor que salgas-Dijo la mama de izzy sentada comiendo gelatina junto a tentomon

-Pero estoy en pijama¡-Grita izzy mientras mimi lo arrastrava hasta por las escaleras-Tentomon ayudame¡

-Ahora no izzy, estoy comiendo

-Pero ni siquiera tienes boca¡-Grita izzy al momento que mimi cierra la puerta del departamento

-Mimi por aqui- grita birdramon que queria llegar rapido al espionaje, entonces mimi cargo a izzy y salto encima en las patas de birdramon y se fueron volando mientras garurumon los seguia hasta la casa de matt

* * *

 _ **Al llegar:**_

-Ustedes que hacen aqui¡-Grita mimi en la puerta del departamento a matt y sora- No pueden quedarse en la calle para vigilarlos mejor¡

-Mimi que te sucede?-pregunta Sora-Tranquila...

-Tranquila?¡ es encerio?¡ como voy a estar tranquila si ustedes par de desconciderados no tienen ni tiempo para tener un aniversario normal donde yo y sus digimons podamos vigilarlos¡

-Mimi tranquila¡-Izzy la sujeta y agarra su punto de presion para dormirla por unos instantes

-La mataste¡-grito biyomon a lo que mimi empieza a roncar-No olvidalo

-Ni siquiera le aprete fuerte eso debe ser por quedarse toda la noche hablando conmigo-dijo izzy-Chicos lamento tanto esto...

-No te preocupes en nuestro aniversario solo vamos a ver una pelicula a solas aca en la casa de matt-Dijo sora

-Bueno me voy...-Dijo izzy arrastrando a la dormilona de mimi asta desaparecer

-Con que vigilarnos he?-dice Sora a biyomon y gabumon

-Debia salir todo perfecto¡-Dijo biyomon

-Bueno vamos a ver la pelicula de una vez-Dijo Matt sora se le quedo mirando-o...vamos a ver que hace izzy cuando despierte mimi?

-Este va a ser un dia entretenido-Sonrrie sora y en eso ambos novios empiezan a correr a perseguir a koushiro detras llendo sus digimons

* * *

 ** _Algun dia continuare esto con otro one shot jejejeje:_**

 ** _Bueno espero les aya gustado y aqui les dejo otro concurso clave esto sera asta el 10 de mayo ok y aqui viene ayen la frase secreta :3_**

 ** _"Emocionados por adventure tri?,viendo el trailer me di cuenta de algo,en la habitacion de taichi estaban sus googles que no se los habia dado a daisuke?,entonces me puse a pensar...incluiran a zero two?,muchos dicen que es asi y otros dicen que no ,o nadie esta seguro no lo se ,mi parecer es que puede que no y puede que si bueno esperare hasta el estreno "_**

 ** _Alli esta la frase :3, no se olviden de ponerle like a mi facebook :3_**

 ** _Saludos_**

 ** _Digilover XD_**


End file.
